Première image
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Univers totalement alternatif / OC - Quand on demandait à Mycroft Holmes quel enfant avait pu être Sherlock, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'un garçonnet malade et trop calme...
1. Sherlock

Partie 1 - Sherlock

Quand on demandait à Mycroft Holmes quel enfant avait pu être Sherlock, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'un garçonnet malade et trop calme qui, posté devant la grande fenêtre du salon familial, passait ses journées à lire ou jouer du violon en attendant que ses parents et ses frères reviennent du travail ou de l'école.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser transparaître son caractère indépendant, Mycroft avait toujours désiré avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Avec un père universitaire et une mère adoratrice des mondanités en tous genre, il avait passé l'essentiel de sa petite enfance seul dans le grand manoir familial, surveillé de loin par toute une armada de nourrice renouvelée quasi entièrement tous les six mois. Autant dire que son enthousiaste s'était révélé être plus que grand quand sa mère lui annonça qu'un nouveau membre viendrait bientôt agrandir leur famille, et les mois d'attente précédant l'accouchement restait encore pour lui un souvenir assez désagréable qui avait terriblement éprouvé sa patience proverbiale.

Sherlock était né en Janvier 1975, mais n'était pas arrivé seul. Contre toute attente, ce furent en effet des jumeaux qui furent présentés aux Holmes ce jour là, et Mycroft ne devait jamais oublier cette image si marquante de deux bébés identiques, profondément endormis dans les bras de leurs mères, leurs petites mains s'agitant de façon désordonnée -mais coordonnée- dans leur sommeil. Comme les parents n'avaient prévu qu'un prénom, c'était à lui qu'avait échouée la tâche de nommer l'aîné des jumeaux, et il l'avait prise très au sérieux. Son choix, après réflexion, s'était finalement porté sur le prénom James, celui de son grand-père paternel. Et encore aujourd'hui, il chérissait ce prénom comme au premier jour.

James et Sherlock Holmes. Quoique que physiquement identiques au point qu'il était difficile -même pour quelqu'un comme Mycroft- de les différencier, les deux garçonnets s'étaient très vite révélés être deux caractères radicalement différents. Sherlock, bien que très bavard, était d'un naturel très calme, et ne trouvait aucun plaisir à courir comme le faisait normalement les enfant de son âge. A l'inverse, James était infatigable, grimpant sur tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main, et préférant largement jouer que tenter de communiquer avec les adultes. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être extrêmement proches : ils accommodaient leurs jeux communs à leur caractères respectifs. Ainsi, quand ils s'amusaient à se prendre pour des pirates, Sherlock était le placide capitaine, James l'impulsif marin ... et Mycroft, bien malgré lui, finissait presque toujours par être le pauvre corsaire subissant le supplice de la planche.

Et puis était arrivé les examens d'entrée au collège. Des examens si complexes que Mycroft avait passé l'essentiel de ses vacances enfermé dans sa chambre à réviser tandis que ses deux frères jouaient dans le jardin, sous la surveillance médiocre d'une nourrice plus occupée à lire qu'autre chose. Si seulement il avait passé plus de temps avec eux, sans doute aurait-il remarqué les changements dans le caractère de Sherlock. Sans doute aurait-il réalisé que de calme, l'enfant était passé à lent, voire neurasthénique, ce au grand damn de son cadet. Et sans doute aurait-il eu le réflexe de l'empêcher de grimper au sommet du grand arbre qui ombrageait la véranda familiale, pour récupérer le cerf-volant que James avait eu la mauvaise idée de coincer dans les branchages.

Il en faisait encore parfois des cauchemars, plus de trente ans après. Le cri de James, suivi de celui de la nourrice, l'avait arraché à ses fichus devoirs, et il s'était précipité dans le jardin pour y trouver son plus jeune frère allongé sur le dos, à trembler comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain glacé. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il avait chuté, mais James l'avait vite assuré du contraire, expliquant que le phénomène n'était apparu qu'une fois qu'il avait posé le pied à terre. Le temps que les secours arrivent, Sherlock s'était évanoui après s'être plaint de douleurs au torse et dans le bras gauche.

Les souvenirs du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et de l'attente restaient assez flous, par contre. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme s'était surtout occupé de James qui, mortifié, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle d'attente en enserrant dans ses petits bras le cerf-volant que son frère avait récupéré. Il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, pas même lorsque ses parents étaient arrivés à leur tour, prévenu par la nourrice. Un médecin était ensuite venu à leur rencontre, leur avait tendu des papiers qu'ils s'étaient hâtés de signer, et ils avaient dû encore attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir enfin voir Sherlock.

C'est là qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il avait réalisé d'où venait le flegme étrange de son jeune frère. Sherlock était né avec un cœur malformé, et avait fait une crise cardiaque à cause de l'effort inhabituel qu'il avait dû fournir. Bien que l'opération de réparation s'était parfaitement déroulée, le chirurgien n'avait pas manqué d'insister sur le fait que l'organe avait subi des dégâts irréversibles et qu'une nouvelle crise pourrait être également la dernière. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de répéter le message deux fois pour que les Holmes prennent des mesures drastiques.

Elles lui venaient de cette période là, ces images à la fois si chères et douloureuses. De cette époque où Sherlock, trop fragile pour aller à l'école, était confiné dans le manoir, à ruminer. De cette époque où les caractères de ses frères s'étaient comme inversés, James devenant le plus calme des deux, tandis que Sherlock compensait ses maigres performances physiques en devenant proprement épuisant à supporter et en multipliant les prouesses intellectuelles, autant pour prendre sa revanche sur sa santé ingrate que pour tromper son ennui.

La situation ne s'était pas arrangée les années passant, bien au contraire : peu après leur onzième anniversaire, les jumeaux avaient été pris d'une soudaine poussée de croissance qui avait achevé d'isoler Sherlock. Son cœur ne suffisant plus pour pomper correctement son sang et oxygéner son corps, il avait commencé à enchaîner les séjours à l'hôpital, séjours qui n'avaient pas amélioré son caractère de cochon, bien au contraire. Mycroft se souvenait très distinctement de cette période, même si ses obligations d'étudiant avaient fait qu'il n'avait pu rendre visite très souvent à son cadet. Sherlock passait ses journées à déduire les vies de toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Il était littéralement obsédé par leurs existences, trouvant sans doute là une façon de vivre la sienne par procuration.

Cette période n'avait pas non plus été des plus fastes pour James. Le jeune garçon ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir été à l'origine du premier accident cardiaque de Sherlock, et voir ce dernier dépérir de jour en jour lui avait alors été proprement insupportable. Devoir subir les regards tristes de ses parents n'en était pas moins douloureux, si bien qu'il avait fini, sous le coup d'une impulsion subite, par se couper lui même ses boucles brunes et se décolorer en blond à l'aide d'eau de Javel, espérant ainsi ne plus être considéré comme le reflet de son frère. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, bien sûr. Comment avait-il pu seulement croire que ses parents ne verraient plus à travers lui leur précieux fils cadet, dont la vie leur filait entre les doigts ? Alors il avait continué à changer son apparence physique, ne supportant plus propre visage et enchaînant tatouages et piercings jusqu'à devenir une caricature de petit voyou.

Et puis était arrivé le jour maudit de la seconde crise. Comment celle ci s'était déclenchée, nul ne le savait, mais en tout cas elle avait achevé de rendre le cœur de Sherlock quasi inutilisable. Il avait fêté ses quinze ans quelques jours auparavant en compagnie de James, et les pronostics des médecins étaient tels qu'on doutait sérieusement qu'il parvienne à fêter son seizième anniversaire. En désespoir de cause, il fut décidé de l'inscrire sur la liste des patients en attente d'un don d'organes, la seule opération qui pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Puis ils avaient tous attendu, en vain.

Quand on demandait à Mycroft Holmes quel enfant avait pu être Sherlock, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'un garçonnet malade et trop calme qui, posté devant la grande fenêtre du salon familiale, passait ses journées à lire ou jouer du violon en attendant que ses parents et ses frères reviennent du travail ou de l'école. Mais la seconde était celle d'un garçon pâle comme la mort, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, la peau traversé par une multitude de tuyaux eux-même reliés à un nombre tout aussi conséquent de machines. C'était l'image d'un personnage à la fois révolté et calme, qui ne trouvait de réconfort que dans ses petits jeux intellectuels et les visites journalières de James, et qui avait pour habitude d'agripper les mains de ce dernier comme si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'accrocher à la vie.

Et James avait finalement été le premier à craquer. Mycroft avait été obligé, un soir, d'aller le rechercher au commissariat. Le jeune policier qui l'avait arrêté -un certain Gregory Lestrade- l'avait retrouvé ivre mort dans une ruelle sombre, et l'avait plus mené au poste de police pour lui éviter une mauvaise nuit en compagnie des clochards qui dominaient l'endroit que pour lui apprendre la loi. Le lendemain, James avaient catégoriquement refusé de parler de l'évènement, mais il était clair que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui, ce jour là.

Après cela, il avait enchaîné toute sorte de petits délits, allant des combats de rue au vol de voiture. Personne chez les Holmes, à part Mycroft, n'avait eut de toute façon l'occasion de lui reprocher son attitude. Après tout, l'agonie de Sherlock était déjà un immense problème à elle toute seul, et personne ne s'était alors senti capable de composer avec les souffrances du deuxième jumeaux Holmes, pas même ses propres parents.

Et puis était arrivée la troisième crise. Celle qui avait tué cliniquement Sherlock durant plus de trois minutes. Celle qui avait fait annoncer aux médecins qu'en raison des dégâts subits, il ne survivrait pas plus de vingt quatre heures.

C'était cette crise là qui avait fait se décider James.


	2. James

Quand on demandait à Mycroft Holmes quel enfant avait pu être James, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'un enfant joyeux, toujours prêt à participer à n'importe quelle activité, pourvue que celle-ci lui permette de s'aérer un peu. Mais elle laissait rapidement place à celle d'un adolescent désabusé et abandonné, dont personne ne se préoccupait, parce que Sherlock –et sa santé fragile- accaparait toute l'attention. Un adolescent qui, au final, ne savait plus s'il aimait son petit frère ou s'il le détestait, et qui, perdu, était passé de la lumière à l'ombre, tapis à l'abri des regards.

L'avant dernière fois que Mycroft l'avait vu, c'était à l'hôpital, penché au-dessus de Sherlock et occupé à lui parler. Bien sûr, Sherlock ayant été plongé quelques heures auparavant dans un coma artificiel, James monologuait plus qu'il ne conversait, mais Mycroft n'avait pas eu le cœur de les déranger, et s'était contenté de rester à la porte, pour leur laisser un dernier moment seuls à deux.

Puis son frère était parti, expliquant qu'il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour assister à l'agonie qui devait suivre. Sa décision avait profondément choqué leurs parents, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé, ou du moins n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Et si Mycroft avait été un peu plus vigilant, s'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde comme il l'avait fait le jour où Sherlock avait eu sa première crise, alors sans doute aurait-il compris ce qui se cachait derrière son attitude étrange.

Il s'était assis à son tour aux côtés de Sherlock, entouré de son père et de sa mère, et avait attendu le moment fatidique durant plus de trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une cohorte de médecins entrent dans la pièce pour commencer à le débrancher. Ils leur avaient expliqué qu'un miracle venait de se produire, qu'un jeune homme doté du même groupe sanguin que Sherlock, venait d'arriver en état de mort cérébrale aux urgences après une tentative de suicide par pendaison. Il ne restait qu'à l'identifier puis obtenir l'autorisation de ses parents pour faire le prélèvement, ce qu'ils étaient presque certains d'avoir assez rapidement étant donné qu'il portait une carte de don sur lui. Mycroft s'était senti revivre à cette nouvelle et avait même cru que tout allait s'arranger…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un urgentiste, pâle comme un linge, vienne leur annoncer que le garçon qui pouvait sauver Sherlock n'était autre que James.

Là encore, les images étaient nettes. Il se souvenait avoir titubé jusqu'aux urgences, n'osant croire aux paroles du médecin, ce pour y retrouver son beau, son fragile petit frère, allongé sur une table d'intervention. Leur mère s'était évanouie en arrivant à son tour, rattrapée à grand peine par leur père, et il se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait lui-même fait pour ne pas tourner de l'œil lui aussi. James était dans un état effroyable, pire que celui de Sherlock à bien des égards. Sa peau grise, son cou mutilé, et la multitude de tuyaux qui était branchée à son pauvre corps, donnait l'impression qu'il avait été transformé en une sorte d'hybride à moitié humain à moitié machine.

Il y avait eu des pleurs, des hurlements, des discussions dont il avait cru qu'elles n'auraient jamais de fin, des menaces, des suppliques, et même des tentatives de marchandages. Il y avait eu les rires hystériques de sa mère, les gémissements à peine audibles de son père, et surtout son propre silence, mais James ne s'était pas relevé pour autant. Alors ils avaient pris la seule décision qu'ils pouvaient prendre : ils avaient accepté que son cœur soit greffé à Sherlock, malgré les questions éthiques que cela soulevait.

Il y avait eu les adieux à James, les derniers baisers, la dernière image d'un corps malmené conduit en salle d'opération aux côtés de son frère, comme si les jumeaux Holmes avaient décidé de faire ensemble un dernier tour d'honneur.

Puis Sherlock, qu'on avait cru perdu, leur avait été rendu. Et Mycroft avait alors été incapable de savoir s'il s'était senti malheureux, ou plutôt atrocement soulagé.

Par chance (enfin, chance…), en raisons de quelques complications, il s'était écoulé presque deux semaines entre l'opération et le réveil de Sherlock, ce qui leur avait laissé le temps de lui inventer une histoire pour dissimuler l'atroce vérité qui battait à présent en sa cage thoracique. On lui avait expliqué que deux jours après la greffe, James avait été tué dans un accident de scooter par un chauffard ivre. Une histoire classique, mais cohérente, du moins le pensaient-ils.

Et alors, malgré le fait qu'une équipe de médecins avait été sollicitée pour se tenir à ses côtés, prête à intervenir au premier signe de malaise, Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction qu'un léger hochement de tête et un faible haussement d'épaule. Mycroft avait alors su que son frère connaissait la nouvelle depuis bien longtemps.

Et vu la façon dont sa main se posait sur sa nouvelle cicatrice, à la fois douce et agitée de tic, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que son frère n'avait pas été dupé par leurs explications, et qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était encore vivant alors que James, lui, ne l'était plus.

Sherlock n'avait pleuré que le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital, après être passé sur la tombe de James. Il s'était répandu en excuses, ployé au-dessus du monument funéraire, jusqu'à ne plus parvenir à articuler un seul mot. Mycroft l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras pour le ramener doucement en direction du domaine familial, et l'avait surveillé juste tard dans la nuit, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire quand Sherlock (_et James, oh James…_) étaient encore petits.

Il ne devait plus voir Sherlock sourire avant des années, après cela. Mais d'une certaine façon, il en rendait grâce au ciel, car il n'était alors pas certain de pouvoir conserver toute sa clarté d'esprit en revoyant une expression plutôt propre à James sur un visage qui n'était pas le sien.

Les jours et les mois étaient passés, mornes et sans éclats, pour ensuite laisser place aux années. Il y avait eu la drogue, le sport (une grande nouveauté pour Sherlock), les enquêtes, les meurtres, Scotland Yard, et finalement John. Et le sourire de Sherlock était alors revenu, mais pas de la façon du Mycroft l'avait craint. Ca n'avait pas été une démonstration de joie franche, mais plutôt quelque chose de mince, de discret, et même d'un peu triste. C'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Soudain, Sherlock semblait rattraper toutes ses années perdues avec James en suivant le Dr Watson comme l'âme en peine qu'il était. Il courrait –_courir ! Sherlock Holmes !-_ à droite à gauche, semblant inépuisable, insaisissable, et faisant totalement fi des quelques douleurs qui, parfois, lui lançaient dans la poitrine après s'être trop donné.

Ses sourires, au contraire, n'étaient jamais aussi doux que lorsqu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et qu'il entendait John le houspillait comme seul un ami peut le faire.

Quand on demandait à Mycroft Holmes quel enfant avait pu être Sherlock, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'un garçonnet malade et trop calme qui, posté devant la grande fenêtre du salon familial, passait ses journées à lire ou jouer du violon en attendant que ses parents et ses frères reviennent du travail ou de l'école.

Mais quand on lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de l'adulte, l'image qu'il gardait de toutes ses forces en mémoire était celle du détective un peu fou, épuisé au point de presque dormir sur le dos du Dr Watson, et surtout heureux –_heureux !-_ de ne pas être mort. Celle d'un frère coupable, mais aussi reconnaissant, qui se relève malgré la douleur, et qui apprend à la chérir plutôt qu'à la fuir.

Et bien qu'il savait que l'image en question était d'une extrême fragilité, prête à se briser au moindre changement d'atmosphère, à la moindre nouvelle perte, il priait chaque jour pour qu'elle soit celle qu'il emporterait dans sa propre tombe.


End file.
